


Uncle Tohma

by cimberelly



Category: Gravitation, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise never mentioned he was related to Seguchi Tohma until very recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Tohma

**Author's Note:**

> It started with Kise wearing that bowler hat and then it just clicked. What if Kise and Seguchi Tohma from Gravitation were related? Oh, the possibilities...

"Hello, Aomine-san."

That smile, no matter how pleasant it looks and no matter how Aomine tells himself that Seguchi Tohma does not intimidate him at all, still sends a cold quiver through him. Still, Aomine Daiki is an expert of not giving any fucks and so he's able to respond adequately enough in his own way. He nods in greeting to the NG Records President and tries to keep his face neutral.

"Yo."

That smile kicks up a notch, like Seguchi's amused at him, like he's a dog who just did a trick. It makes Aomine tick in irritation. _This smug little--_

"May I come in?"

In all honesty, Aomine doesn't want Seguchi Tohma anywhere near him, but he has the unfortunate fate of being connected to him through Kise. Kise who was dumb and never mentioned he was related to a ~~scary~~ ruthless motherfucker.

Aomine steps back from the door. "Go ahead. Kise's out, though."

"Thank you." Oh so fucking polite. It makes Aomine want to rip his own face off. "He said he's coming back soon. I guess I must have miscalculated the time."

Seguchi gets into the apartment he and Kise share, removes that iconic bowler hat and his coat, and Aomine knows he's in for a bitch of an afternoon.

He may look like an angel but Seguchi Tohma is far from the image the public is shown since the days when Nittle Grasper was on top. Aomine has become convinced of that the first time they were introduced. Smiling, polite and gracious, Seguchi Tohma is too good to be true and Aomine has long become accustomed to sniffing out bullshit. He's a straightforward kind of guy and Seguchi's brand of courteous, cheerful relations grates on him. Especially when the veiled comments start.

"Ryouta-san, how is Yukio-san? I haven't seen him in a while."

Always asking about Kasamatsu. Kise and Kasamatsu never got into a relationship but it sure sounds like Seguchi misses a prospective nephew-in-law or whatever you call it.

"Aomine-san has been drafted by a good team, I see."

No matter how Kise sings Aomine praises nothing seems good enough for his Uncle Tohma, who always gives Aomine that smile like he's politely humoring him. Kise doesn't need to tell him that Seguchi has spoken to him about them. Aomine just knows and he's pretty sure Seguchi doesn't approve.

And Aomine doesn't give a fuck. If anything, it just makes him more determined to stick with Kise. He's always liked a challenge and he does care for Kise that much. So despite the uncomfortable meetings with the doting and meddling Uncle and having to make nice (as nice as Aomine can be), he is making it work.

It still makes him feel almost boneless with relief when Kise comes in just a few minutes later, though. Obviously, Kise is better at handling his Uncle and if anyone asks, he's sticking to that story.  



End file.
